Cat and Mouse
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Part 2 for It Ends Tonight- Lost in a simple game cat and mouse. I got angry, but I shouldn't have, it wasn't your fault. Am I supposed to be happy? with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. Songfic Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Read It Ends tonight first or this won't make much sense!

**Softly we tremble tonight,  
>picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight, <strong>

I remember when we first moved in together. We both trembled in nervousness, though I would never admit it. And now, those picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight.

**I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
>I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. <strong>

"Baka Moyashi," The second to last time I said it, you shied away like a small animal in a large room. I said I'd never leave, but I didn't follow through. All because I wasn't satisfied with where I was in life.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
>With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.<p>

"Yu-chan?" His familiar voice rang out in the air. I was drawn so much to the nostalgia that I had left you behind in the empty space. We had come here to be happy. But I was beginning to take that away from you.

**Am I supposed to be happy?  
>With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.<br>You said, you said that you would die for me...  
><strong>

"You should be happy, Kanda!" You smiled at me so brightly. You were genuinely happy for to have found someone I had not seen since childhood, but there was more behind your eyes.

**We made plans to grow old,  
>believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.<br>Lost in a simple game cat and mouse,  
>Are we the same people as before this came to light? <strong>

"Moyashi?" We made plans to grow old.

"Yeah, Kanda?" I held you safe in my arms, your warm white hair on my chin.

"Let's move to another city." Your mercury eyes turned up at me. "Some where we could get married." And your eyes lit up brighter than anything I could imagine. We moved, and we were happy. Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.

But something happened after that. You began to be more tired, irritable andwe fought more and more. Lost in a simple game cat and mouse. I got angry, but I shouldn't have, it wasn't your fault.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
>with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.<p>

We were supposed to be happy that day. You weren't supposed to collapse over those stairs. You weren't supposed to be taken away from me in an ambulance that they wouldn't let me into. And Alma wasn't supposed to be there with me as I fell to my knees with shock. You were.

Everything I ever wanted, it comes with a price.

**Am I supposed to be happy?  
>with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.<br>You said, you said that you would die for me... **

When I saw you lying in the hospital bed an hour later, I couldn't speak. You lay unconscious, but you merely looked as though you were sleeping. Your pale eyelids fluttered to reveal your glittery silver eyes, only to dull as you greeted me…. then alma.

**You must live for me too'...  
>For me too...yeah, yeah...<br>You said that you would die for me...  
><strong>

"It's ok Kanda," you smiled. "I'll be fine. It's nothing more than a headache. Besides, I said that I would die for you."

Had I not seen _him,_ I would have been more alert. I would have seen you trembling, your small hands shaking in fear and your fake smile painted on. And I would have said, "You must live for me too."

**Am I supposed to be happy?  
>with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.<br>Am I supposed to be happy? **

I saw the doctor's letter lying on the counter. You didn't say anything but I should have known. Aren't I supposed to be happy? Happy that I'm with Alma again?

**with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
>You said, you said that you would die for me...<strong>

"Allen?" I banged on the door of my, our old apartment. "Open up! I know you're in there!" I resorted to slicing down the door with mugen. And there you were, convulsing in a pool of your own vomit and blood. Helpless and alone.

You said that you would die for me?

You said that you would die for me  
>You said that you would die for me ohoo<p>

You said that you would die for me. I couldn't make it to you in time. But we still rushed you to the emergence room Oh, that's right, _we_. Alma and I. They told us you had refused to take treatment. That your tumor had progressed so far it had nearly taken over you. Baka Moyashi.

**You said that you would die for me oohooo**

And now you have…


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the long awaited part two of It Ends Tonight that people were asking for! :) yeah you kinda had to have read it Ends tonight to get this but whatever... so The song is Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus... Yeah this took me sooooooooooo long cuz A. I couldn't find a good song to fit and B. I was waaaaaaay bussy! but either way I hope you enjoyed! especially all of you who asked for a second part!


End file.
